


Lack of Discretion

by orphan_account



Series: HSWC 2014 - Bonus Rounds [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is not subtle about his masturbation habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lack of Discretion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following [prompt](http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/19285.html?thread=4474965&posted=1#cmt4591445):
> 
> Jake/Roxy
> 
> Amigovio/Amigovia, Spanish. A friend with permission to touch you intimately, usually before the boyfriend/girlfriend stage. Similar to friends with benefits.

Discretion was never Jake's strong point. It's gotten to the point where the rustling of his sleeping bag and quiet gasps don't shock you, make you giggle, or turn you on any more. OK, the last one might be a little bit of a lie, because as much as Jake isn't your number one choice of dude, he's still pretty hot and knowing that he's jerking off only a few feet away from you...

During the day, you two are close, physically if not emotionally. Out amongst the dangers of your respective planets, there are plenty of opportunities where one of you needs to lend a hand to the other, quite literally. Given how shitty he is at following directions, you've found it's easier to grab his shoulder or arm to pull him back when he's making a too-risky charge into danger. He doesn't seem to mind, and lately has been grabbing your hand and squeezing, coupled with a goofy grin that shouldn't get you hot and bothered but maybe does a tiny bit.

Tonight, you two are laying out your sleeping bags. They've been steadily getting closer, and with the position he puts his in, you could reach out your arm and touch him easily. As he pulls off his shirt in the warm, summery air, your eyes linger on the wisps of hair that trail down from his belly button to disappear under the waistband of his shorts. He doesn't even bother to turn away from you when he unzips them, leaving himself in nothing but boxers and socks.

“OK, you gotta take the socks off,” you say, flopping down onto your sleeping bag and carefully skipping from looking at his feet to focusing on his eyes. You are not going to eye the bulge in his shorts and contemplate how he's probably a show-er not a grow-er. Not gonna think about that even a little.

“Hold your horses, I'm getting to it!” Jake replies. He sinks down onto his own sleeping bag and proceeds to pull of his socks.

His discarded clothes are scattered around him, and the only reason your dress and bra aren't similarly strewn about is because you tucked them back into your sylladex. The haphazard placement makes it look more like clothes were torn off during sex rather than innocently removed for comfortable sleeping. Well, not that innocent if Jake follows routine.

Sure enough, after you two crawl into your respective sleeping bags and say your “G'night!”s, you hear the telltale sound of Jake masturbating almost immediately. You make a point of yawning loudly and turning over in your sleeping bag, shifting a bit closer to him. He pauses, but continues, indicating he definitely noticed (and must know you're still awake) but doesn't really care.

You consider your next course of action briefly before deciding to throw caution to the wind and cut through the bullshit coyness.

“Do you want help with that?”

Jake sputters something that's not quite a response and definitely not a no. You sit up and scoot the rest of the way over to him. Your hand hovers over his chest and, slowly, Jake takes your hand and guides it lower.


End file.
